


I'm In Love With Every Inch Of You (You're More Than Enough)

by thedurm



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurm/pseuds/thedurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Erik was the only one left in the locker room, his face in his hands. He was on the brink of crying, tears already brimming his eyes. He let the team down, that's what he thought, that's what he felt. He didn't do well enough, he wasn't good enough, he won't be the best, he will never be. He repeated those words over and over again in his head, knowing it wouldn't make things better but he just couldn't stop himself.</p><p>Erik didn't realise that somebody else had entered the room.</p><p>"Erik?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With Every Inch Of You (You're More Than Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Its my first time writing and posting here, so kudos are greatly appreciated!

 

Again. They had lost again. And again, Erik blamed nobody but himself. He felt as if he simply wasn't good enough even though he played his 100%. People would say that he could improve in the next three or four years, but to Erik, that was too long. He couldn't wait. He wanted to be the best defender he could be right now. Even though people said that he was already exellent, not even 23 and already playing in one of the best football clubs there was, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself after every game they lost.

 

Now Erik was the only one left in the locker room, his face in his hands. He was on the brink of crying, tears already brimming his eyes. He let the team down, that's what he thought, that's what he felt. He didn't do well enough, he wasn't good enough, he won't be the best, he will never be. He repeated those words over and over again in his head, knowing it wouldn't make things better but he just couldn't stop himself.

 

Erik didn't realise that somebody else had entered the room.

 

"Erik?"

 

He didn't need to look up to know who the questioning voice belonged to.

 

"Erik."

 

Erik still refused to move, to face his lover.

 

"Erik, godammit!"

 

His hands were moved away from his face and his eyes met with Marco's worried ones. Neither said a word as they stared deep into each others eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. After what felt like am eternity of staring into Erik's oh so green eyes, Marco stood up and pulled Erik up with him, entwining their fingers together, kissing the top of Erik's head.

 

"Come on, let's go home."

 

                                    ~

 

The ride to their shared apartment was silent. Neither said a word, but Marco never let go of Erik's hand until they were inside their apartment. When they entered, Marco led Erik to the couch and pulled the younger one onto his lap, Erik burrying his head into the crook of Marco's neck. Marco smiled at how cute Erik was when he was sad and laid his chin on his boyfriend's head, rubbing small circles on the small of his back. They laid like that until Erik raised his head to look at Marco with sad, teary eyes and then spoke in a soft voice.

 

"Marco, why did you choose me? I mean, you could literally have anyone you wanted you know? Everyone loves you, and yet you still pick me, even when I'm not good enough for - "

 

Marco pressed his lips against Erik's in a loving, tender kiss, preventing him from saying anymore. Marco's hands were on Erik's cheeks, caressing them and wiping the tears away from his eyes.

 

"Erik, I picked you because you are good enough for me. More than enough, you're perfect. I'm in love with every single perfect inch of you," Marco smiled when Erik began to blush furiously.

 

"Your chubby little cheeks that are so fucking adorable when you blush, your beautiful eyes, your hands, your legs and especially those lips of yours. Those pink lips that drive me insane, those lips that I could spend my entire life kissing." 

 

As Marco said his last sentence, he pressed his lips to Erik's one more time. Marco placed their foreheads together, breaths mingling, their eyes full of love and affection for one another until Erik spoke again.

 

"Marco?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you. I love you, so much."

 

Marco smiled.

 

"I love you too, you dork. Oh, and one more thing."

 

"What?"

 

"Your ass is perfect too. Especially when I'm - "

 

"Shut up, Marco."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr at merrydurm!


End file.
